


Study Breaks, Ice Cream and Ginger Lena Headey

by Caisin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Academia, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caisin/pseuds/Caisin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana is stressing out about an exam so Gwen distracts her with her favorite things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Breaks, Ice Cream and Ginger Lena Headey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fayrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayrose/gifts).



> There's some Russian, all of which is translated within the text, save Птичка, which means "little bird" and is pronounced p'teech-ka, and сука, which is "bitch" and pronounced su-ka.

The room was scattered with textbooks and loose sheets of paper and highlighters, Gwen was sprawled across the couch, pouring over a large tome titled “Contemporary Russian Literature” in Russian, while Morgana laid on her stomach on the floor. She was diligently highlighting passages in her textbook on vocal pedagogy after checking the notes she’d taken on one of the young women she’d given lessons to that term and the photocopies Merlin had been kind enough to make for her out of his old anatomy text book, papers fanned out in front of her. The women seemed to be completely unaware of each other, except their feet were touching at the end of the couch, Gwen’s fuzzy pink and gold striped socks mingling with the black ones Morgana had worn for her jury that morning. 

Gwen looked down from the couch as she heard Morgana’s face smack into her textbook, again.

“What’s wrong now, Птичка?” Gwen asked as she rubbed her feet against Morgana’s in a way hoped was soothing.

“Same thing as always,” Morgana mumbled, face still pressed firmly into the book.

“Why do you even need to know all of this for on the exam?”

“Just the possible essay on how we have to consider the development of the throat when teaching adolescent students, or detail exactly what singing incorrectly can do to vocal cords, or…”

“Okay, okay, I get it. This is important to your future as a musician.”

Gwen slipped off the couch and walked over to where Morgana’s head was once again laying on her book.

“Come here,” she said, sticking her hand down for Morgana to grab onto. Morgana turned over onto her back and gave Gwen an anguished look. “Don’t make me come down there and tickle you.”

“No! Anything but that!” Morgana squeaked and curled in on herself to protect her belly from her girlfriend’s evil ways. When she cautiously unwrapped herself and looked up, Gwen was smiling down at her and offered her hand again.

“Why are you always so mean to me?” Morgana pouted after Gwen helped her to her feet and pulled her close. Gwen had learned about Morgana’s tickling problem completely by accident while helping her get into a dress for a concert early in the term and continued to use it to her advantage. 

“Perhaps if your reaction to tickling threats wasn’t so incredibly adorable, I wouldn’t feel the need.”

Gwen bit the corner of her lip and looked sweetly up at her girlfriend through her eyelashes, hoping she could get out of this by being exceedingly cute. It worked and Morgana grinned before dipping her head down to kiss her. When Morgana made to pull away, Gwen gripped onto her shoulders to keep her still and stood on her toes to deepen the kiss, making Morgana wrap her fingers into the tight curls as she started to relax.

“Stressing over this isn’t going to help you, Птичка, you know that,” Gwen whispered as Morgana continued to cling to her after the kiss, resting her head on Gwen’s shoulder and nuzzling into her neck.

She sighed as Morgana nodded and held her a little tighter, taking out the pins that had been holding her hair up in a bun all day so she could run her fingers through the long waves of black hair that tumbled down her back. She could only remember Morgana acting this way on a couple of other occasions, and while she loved that her girlfriend was able to find the comfort she needed in Gwen, she couldn’t help but worry whenever it happened.

“This exam isn’t until Thursday and we’ve already been studying five hours,” she comment as she stroked Morgana’s hair and turned her head to kiss her cheek. “I think we could both do with a break. I’ve been reading the same page for ages.”

“But I still can’t figure out how to make those terms stick.”

“And we’ll think of something after we’ve taken a break,” Gwen promised. “You’re wearing yourself out, and that’s definitely supposed to be my job.”

She smiled as she felt Morgana start to laugh, glad she’d said the right thing. Morgana kissed her gently as she straightened up and looked at her like she was the most precious thing in all the universe. It made her heart flutter.

“I think it’s time to break into the ice cream stash and watch lesbian Lena Headey.”

“You’re letting me have some of your ice cream?” Morgana asked with a little bounce. “Have I told you recently that you’re the most amazing girlfriend ever?”

“You say this like you don’t steal my ice cream all the time,” Gwen said incredulously, smirking at her slightly.

+++

"So, what's yer poison, luv?" Gwen questioned as she opened the freezer and giggled when Morgana wrapped her arms around her and began nipping down her neck.

"Chocolate."

"Well, obviously, but that doesn't exactly narrow things down, does it?" she said as she dug the various pints of ice cream out from their hiding places and lined them up so her girlfriend could, in theory, make a decision about which they would share. This was a pointless exercise as the woman seemed far more interested in how Gwen's neck tasted than anything else.

Morgana switched to nuzzling so she could ask if there were any flavors she hadn't tried before, then went back to leaving a trail of little kisses along Gwen's bare shoulder.

"You're being absolutely no help whatsoever."

Gwen gasped as Morgana spun her around, closed the freezer door and had her pressed up against the fridge before she knew what was happening, kissing her fiercely and tugging her vest out of her pajama bottoms.

"Or I could just," Morgana got out between kisses, "take you back to the couch and have my wicked way with you."

Gwen whimpered and laid her head back against the fridge as Morgana started kissing down her jaw, her hands inching closer to Gwen's breasts under her shirt. Thinking she might actually be going mad to turn Morgana down, Gwen batted her hands away.

"I actually really want ice cream just now."

Morgana looked at her like a wounded puppy. She as actually fairly certain that people weren't allowed to look that pathetic.

"We have Brownie Cheesecake?"

Suddenly, Morgana's eyes lit up. She'd said the magic words.

"Where have you been secreting this perfection away? You know I've been wanting to try this for ages!"

"I thought I told you when I got it last week," Gwen shrugged as she turned to open the freezer.

"Lies!"

As soon as Gwen turned back around with the ice cream, Morgana snatched it from her and opened it. Her jaw dropped and she looked at Gwen in horror when she saw that over half had already been eaten.

"I'll get the spoons then?" Gwen asked the empty kitchen as Morgana stalked back to the couch.

+++

"Dear sweet Jesus, this is delicious!" Morgana moaned, making Gwen look up from loading the movie.

"I take it you like it then?" she asked as she joined the other woman on the couch and held up her spoon with a pleading look towards the container.

Morgana moved slightly away from her girlfriend, holding the ice cream protectively to her chest as she licked every last bit off her spoon.

"Did you just growl at me?"

Morgana narrowed her eyes and stuck the entire spoon in her mouth, just in case she'd missed some.

"Stop acting like you're three. It's _my_ ice cream. You have to share!"

Morgana wasn't convinced. In fact, she broke their unspoken rule and stuck her spoon back in for more. Gwen gasped.

"Fine! I'll get another pint for you tomorrow on my way back from exams," she said and began to wonder if maybe going into diplomacy was a bad idea after all. Or perhaps being with Morgana would help improve her negotiating skills. Morgana looked at her out of the corner of her eye, interest clearly piqued. "And it can be just for you, I promise."

Clearly diplomacy with Morgana involved giving Morgana exactly what she wanted, but then Gwen was already well aware of this and she found it was rarely a bad thing to give into Morgana's desires. Indeed, it usually worked greatly in her favor, as was the case this time as Morgana shuffled back over to her and handed her the ice cream.

Gwen spooned out a mouthful and watched Morgana lick the ice cream with a look of bliss on her face; lapping at it gently, savoring it. Her eyes closed and her lips spread into a satisfied smiled after she plopped the spoon out of her mouth.

"New favorite?" Gwen asked as she nibbled at a bit of brownie.

"This is the most amazing thing I've ever put in my mouth."

Gwen gave her an indignant look, which Morgana didn't seem to notice, and pulled the container away when Morgana made to stick her spoon in it. Knowing she was going to have to resort to dirty tactics, Morgana leaned over and kissed her girlfriend deeply, stealing the container from Gwen's limp hand as she pulled away.

"You're just using me for my ice cream!"

Morgana grinned smugly then bit up a piece of brownie.

"Evil witch."

"In every way," Morgana said with a smirk. "And you know you love it."

She passed the pint back.

"I suppose you are _my_ evil witch," Gwen muttered and snuggled into her girlfriend's side. "There's no sense trying to reform your villainous ways."

"If you let that drip, you don't get any more," Morgana advised, taking another spoonful for herself.

Gwen eyed her suspiciously before licking the ice cream into a point at the tip of her spoon and sucking it into her mouth.

"Well done," Morgana said, squirming slightly in her seat. Gwen smirked, glad to see her display had its desired affect.

"I always feel really bad for Heck," Gwen commented, leaving her spoon in the container and turning her attention back to the movie.

"At least he gets that adorable woman at the end; she's cuter than Rachel anyway," Morgana said as if it wasn't even a question. "And who wouldn't want to run off with Lena Headey. A ginger Lena Headey."

"I just want her clothes."

Morgana took in Luce's waistcoat and corduroy trousers then let her eyes run appreciatively over her girlfriend's body.

"Yes, this is definitely something that needs to happen."

+++

Morgana made a small, pained noise and Gwen looked at her in concern.

"Last bite," she explained, showing Gwen the nearly empty container. They could have split it in two, but then neither of them would get a satisfying amount.

"You have it," Gwen offered, licking the last bit of hers.

"Are you sure?" Morgana gave her a worried look, as if she was making some sort of life altering sacrifice.

Gwen rolled her eyes. She really did have the most ridiculous girlfriend ever. "Just eat the damn ice cream before it melts. I don't need you sulking all night."

Morgana muttered something about having the best girlfriend in the entire world before making sure she got every last bit of ice cream out of the container. She turned towards Gwen and handed her the empty pint, smiling contently as she chewed on the last piece of brownie. Gwen knew she was in trouble when Morgana turned slightly to give her a better view and took two slow licks along the sides of her spoon.

"That bit's getting a little wet," Gwen said quietly and pointed at the base of the spoon.

Morgana took it as a challenge, quirking her eyebrow up suggestively before plunging her tongue into the base of the spoon and lapping up the melting ice cream. Letting her eyes flutter shut in pleasure, Morgana moaned as she gave one long lick up her spoon, circled her tongue around the point she'd created and brought it into her mouth. She sighed dreamily, letting the ice cream melt around her tongue before swallowing it. Gwen watched her dumbly as she went through the process again, her mouth dry and opened slightly.

Gwen grabbed the still half filled spoon from Morgana's hand, put it in the empty container with her own and shoved it aside. Before Morgana could protest that there was still ice cream left and leaving it to melt would be an affront to ice cream the world over, Gwen had her pinned to the far end of the couch and Morgana forgot about ice cream altogether.

"You are obscene," Gwen growled before kissing the dazed woman again and starting to work on the button up she was wearing with jittery fingers.

Morgana tangled her fingers in Gwen's curls and pulled her closer, opening her mouth to let Gwen slip her tongue in. She let Gwen explore her mouth for a while before breaking the kiss and turning her head, giggling as her girlfriend continued to kiss and nip along her jaw.

"I thought you just wanted ice cream?" she teased breathlessly.

"That was before you started giving your spoon cunnilingus."

"Jealous?"

"Shut up," Gwen muttered as she sought out Morgana's mouth and attempted to remove the unbuttoned shirt from her arms. 

Morgana laughed at her and moved to lift her slightly. She sat up and removed her shirt the rest of the way, flinging it across the room as Gwen flopped back against the other side of the couch. In their new position, Morgana was straddling her and Gwen moaned as she leaned down, pressing their bodies together.

"Want me to show you how much fun my spoon was having?" Morgana breathed in her ear and Gwen shuddered.

Gwen made a little noise, but in her head she was screaming "Oh God, yes! Please, right the fuck now!", and Morgana laughed at her again as she kissed her way down Gwen's neck.

"Let it be known that I attempted to start this ages ago and you stopped me," Morgana murmured into her collar bone as Gwen started pushing at her shoulders to make her go faster.

"Would you stop talking and just-" the rest came out as a little cry as Morgana reached a breast and sucked on Gwen's nipple through her vest while her hands moved down to untie the drawstring keeping her pajamas up. Before Gwen could make another comment about her going too slow, Morgana moved off the couch, taking Gwen's pajamas and knickers with her.

"Don't forget that it's quiet hours," Morgana reminded her as she kissed down her belly, though she realized that she should have brought this up earlier if there would be any hope of Gwen remembering it. Gwen was far too gone at this point, she'd been able to smell her arousal long before she'd stripped her. She smelt of flowery soaps and something pleasantly sweet, and Morgana loved it.

As Morgana made her first lick between Gwen's folds, Gwen wrapped one leg around her shoulder and let the other fall off the couch. Normally, she would have felt uncomfortable being this exposed, but she hardly noticed. Morgana took her time, running her fingers lightly along the inside of her thigh and over her stomach, hitting all the little spots she knew sent Gwen squirming, as she continued licking gently at her center. She knew Gwen was starting to get frustrated when she began making little noises and attempted to angle herself better against Morgana's mouth.

When Morgana finally flicked her tongue over the little bundle of nerves, Gwen became a babbling mess as she continued to circle her tongue around that spot; Morgana managed to catch a few mentions of Jesus Christ and something about sinning. She loved nothing better than when she was able to push Gwen past the language barrier and into Russian, and she hummed happily against Gwen's clit, making her hips buck. Morgana back off a little ways and blew gently over Gwen's heated sex.

"Hush, love, we'll get in trouble again," Morgana chided as Gwen let out a high pitched moan.

Tired of her lover talking when there were so many better things she should be doing with her tongue, Gwen pushed Morgana back into her with her leg. Morgana smirked at how needy she was being and plunged her tongue deep into Gwen's center, moaning as she felt the muscles clench down on her. Gwen quickly matched the rhythm as Morgana thrust into her, continuing to rock her hips even as Morgana moved to kiss and lick delicately up her outer lips. She took a moment to look up at her girlfriend, her head thrown back wantonly, her pleasure clear in her face as she pinched and rolled her nipples between her fingers.

"больше Птичка, больше!" _more!_ she begged, and Morgana obliged happily, brushing her tongue quickly over her clit several times before sucking it into her mouth. She felt one of Gwen's hands latch onto her hair and tug her closer as she hummed and rolled her tongue over the nub. Trailing her fingers up Gwen's thigh, Morgana sunk two fingers deep between her legs, keeping them there a moment before starting up an easy rhythm. 

"быстрее, Mоргана! больше, больше!" Gwen began to whimper, _faster, Morgana! More, more!_ , and Morgana knew she was getting close. She thrust her fingers faster and released Gwen's clit so she could flick her tongue quickly over it. As she felt Gwen's legs begin to shake, she thrust her fingers in one last time, as deep as they would go. "да, тут же!"

_Yes, right there!_

Morgana gasped in pleasure as she felt Gwen's walls clench around her fingers then flutter in waves. She continued to move her tongue lightly over Gwen until her orgasm tapered off and she stilled.

Gwen hadn't moved from her sprawled and exposed position when Morgana joined her on the couch. With a sigh, she closed her legs to give Morgana more room and pulled her lover on top of her. She kissed her forehead and cheeks and nose before tilting her chin up to kiss her lips gently. She smiled as Morgana melted into her.

"Still believe that ice cream was the best thing you've ever had in your mouth?"

"Well, a close second. You'll always be first," Morgana let herself get pulled into another kiss, yielding to Gwen's mouth. "And the ice cream couldn't promise to bring me more of itself tomorrow."

Gwen pinched Morgana's side but that did nothing to wipe the smug look off her face.

"сука!" Gwen gasped and sat up, Morgana once again straddling her. "I'll show you what else ice cream can't do."

Gwen made quick work of Morgana's bra, tossing it in the general direction of where her shirt had landed quite some time before, and biting down on her shoulder.

"I swear I will never leave you for ice cream," Morgana panted as Gwen undid her zipper. "Or even Lena Headey."

"Not even a ginger Lena Headey?"

"Not for all the lesbian ginger Lena Headeys in the world," Morgana promised and brought Gwen's face back up to kiss her as she slipped her hand into Morgana's pants. 

And for a little while longer, Morgana didn't worry about studying or exams or those silly names for bits in the throat that she could never quite remember. For now, everything was just Gwen.


End file.
